topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Accepted calcs
Adventure Time * Ice King freezes the world (74.91 exatons - Moon) Air Gear * Gundam (KE = 2.464606 kilotons - MCB+, Speed = Mach 70.3984'' ''- High hypersonic+) * Black Hole (AP/DC = 8.76 exatons of TNT - Multi-continent, Durability = 169.3385 petatons - multi-continent) Alive * Hirose hollows out a mountain (794 Megatons - Mountain) Baccano! * Ronnie disperses clouds (62.1015 megatons - City, Mach 12.4245 - Hypersonic+) Bastard!! * Somebody boils something and we're here (110.772 petatons - Multi-continent) Battle Angel Alita * Zekka splits an asteroid (109.91 megatons - City+) * Zekka pushes Toji (328.96 gigatons - Island) Ben 10 Series * Vilgax's greed (7.4651 megaton - City) Berserk * Guts reaction speed (Mach 37.905 low-end -'' Mach 57.8135 high-end) Black Clover * Salamandar Roar (8 kilotons - Town) Bleach Substitute Shinigami Arc * Ichigo blocks an arrow (Mach 1.08 - Transonic) * Ichigo's First Getsuga Tenshō (129.3 Tons - Multi block+) Soul Society Arc * Chad Crashes (2.9 Tons -Large Building) * Ganju Crashes (0.36 Tons - Building) Arrancer Arc * Rukia's Shikai: First Dance (398 Tons - Multi block+) * Edrad's Fire Punch (16.76 Kilotons - Town) The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc * Meninas lifting strength (Class A - 3988630 kg) * Sternritters Speed (Mach 334 - Massively Hypersonic) Boku no Hero Academia U.A. Beginnings Saga * Deku's punch (2.09 Tons - Large Building) * All Might speed (Mach 9.8 - Hypersonic) * Bakugo destroys boulders (0.35 tons - Building) * Todoroki's Ice Speed (Mach 0.82 - Transonic) * Pixie-bob creates Avalanche (0.56 Tons - Building) * All For One Enters Castlevania * Dracula makes a big explosion (32.53 teratons - Country) Choujen Sensen * Issac Newton D. Gray Man * Allen Saves a Kid (Mach 114.6 - High hypersonic+) * Kanda and Allen create a hole (14 kilotons - Town) Dark Souls * Boulders! Boulders everywhere! (0.46364 tons - building Low-end) * Nameless King and The King of the Storm (480.38 Gigatons - Island+ Creation, 1.7974 Petatons - Continent Dispersion, Speed = Mach 402.282 - Massively hypersonic) * Ashen one dodges lightning (mach 182.53 - High Hypersonic+) * Let there be LIGHTNING (mach 11.548 - Hypersonic+) Dohran * God of destruction nukes Japan (AP/DC = 9.1256 gigatons) Fairy Tail General * Fairy Tail's earth size (Diameter of Earthland = 42292.16 km) * Magnolia Length (919.877 meters) * Tenrou Island Pre Timeskip * Gildarts splits (1.858 kilotons - MCB+) * Gray freezes Juvia (68.8 Tons - City block+) *Fairy Law (45 Megatons - City) *Iron Dragon Roar (6.66 Kilotons - Town) *Erza vs Erza (31.35 Kilotons - Town) * Gray's casual feat (379.95 Tons - Multi Block) * Zancrow's Roar (11.6 Kilotons - Town) * Gildarts punches (756.053 Kilotons - Town+) * Amaterasu 100 (16.98 Megatons - City) * Lightning Flame Dragon Roar (2.19 Megatons - Town+) Post Timeskip * Jellal Sema (1.98 Gigatons - Mountain+) * CSK Entrance (73.86 Megatons - City+) Post Second Timeskip * Brandish lifts an Island (4.4 gigatons - Island) * Brandish lifts an Island (4.3956 gigatons of TNT - Island) * Universe One (502.56 teratons - Continent) * Erza's Speed (Mach 3864.84 - Mid end) * Irene's Meteor (563.61 Gigatons of TNT - Island+ End) Generator Rex * Lightning (Mach 250 - Massively Hypersonic) * Space Elevator (8.343 Gigatons - Island) Geukji High * Nipples (198.0532 megatons - Mountain level) * Satellite laser speed (Mach 28296.05 - Sub relativistic) Hungry Joker * Haiji Lifts a Building (15.5 tons of TNT - City Block level) * Hungry joker crater something (8.2825 tons of TNT- Building+ level) Jackals * Roxy Dodges a bullet: (Mach 3 - Mach 9.8 - Supersonic+) Jackie Chan Adventures * Atlantis v2.0 (43.03 megatons - City) * Tso Lan's space adventures (Mach 139.975 - High hypersonic+, Mach 489.912 - Massively hypersonic) JJBA * Kars flips Great Britain (44.376 petatons of TNT - Multi-continent) * Silver Chariot intercepts Hanged Man (529.207c - FTLx) Kenja no Mago * Shin Vapourizes the Ground (35.54 Kilotons - Town) Knight Run * Collective Knight Run blog (89.8753798 megatons end - 10.77582114 gigatons end) Knights of Sidonia * Ochiai's future body (717.92 gigatons - Island+) Kongoh Bancho * Bancho punches around the world (Speed = Mach 9,572.716 end) * Megaladon Throw (19.83 Kilotons - Town) Lucifer and Biscuit hammer * Animus hammer slam (327.3 kilotons - Town) Magi Verse * Ugo Makes a Crater (4.85 Kilotons - Multi-block+) * Ugo gets Mad (0.99 Megaton - Town+) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Silver surfer and holes (720.97378 Gigatons - Island+) Marvel Comics Miss Kobayashi's maid dragon * Elma Vs Tohru (4.7 teratons - Island+) * Tohru flies to space (Low end = mach 277.858 - Massively hypersonic) Nanatsu no Taizai * The Ten Commandments appearance (13.755 gigatons to 110 gigatons - Island) * Meliodas destroys Danafor (26.8 Gigatons for Danafor, 34.3 Gigatons for Liones) Naruto Land of Waves * Sasuke's katons (18.97 Tons - city block) * Naruto saves Inari (Mach 3.1 - Supersonic+) Post Chunin Exams * Tanzaku Castle Destruction (48 tons - city block) * Fodder snake feat (101 tons - Multi block) Sasuke Retrival * Jirobo's lifting strength (1126579 Kg - Class A ) * Choji's Cho Baika no Jutsu (9.81 Kilotons - Town) * Jirobo's lifting strength (21886412001.3 kg - Class B) * Jirobo elevates giant choji (21.97 Kilotons - Town) * Kidomaru makes a crater (0.43 Kilotons - Multi block) * Temari Swats Sound (Mach 19 - Hypersonic+) * Gaara's Sand speed (Mach 14 - Hypersonic+) * Prison Sand Burial (1.18 Kilotons - Multi block+) Kazekage Rescue * Gaara's sand manipulation (64.56 Kilotons - Town) * Gaara's sand ball (0.378 Kilotons of TNT - Multi Block ) * Itachi's katon (1.25 Kilotons - Multi block+) * Deidara's explosive clone (4.7 Tons - Large Building) Akatsuki Chase * Yamamoto raises the ground (53 tons - city block+) * Base Naruto's Durability (75.62 kilotons - Town) * Rasenshuriken (1.8 Megatons - Town+) Itachi's Pursuit * C2 Explosion (351 meters) * C0 (9.2 Teratons - Country) * Rain Tiger at Will (94 Megatons - City+) * Jiraiya's Sensing Range * Kirin (1.68 megatons - Town+) Pain Arc * Terror of God (25.74 Teratons - Country) * Rhino Toss (DC - 1.1 kilotons Multi-block+, Lifting strength- 260971780 tons B) * Deva Speed (Mach 1839.7 - MHS+) Kurama's Bijuudama (3.768 Teratons - Island+ level) Madara Slices through Mountains (45.7 Gigatons of TNT - Island level) Hagoromo creates the moon (1.101 Zettatons - Small planet+ Level) Naruto dodges Light Fang (0.11c - 0.18c - Relativistic) Naruto and Sasuke create a moon (4.97 Zettatons - 19.67 zettatons - Small Planet+ level) Last * Toneri Splits the Moon (438.69 exatons - Small Planet level) * Golden wheel rebirth Speed (Mach 9878.1575- Sub Relativistic) Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ramiel (882.925 megatons - Mountain+) Nier Automata * 9S's speed (Mach 3585.872 - Massively hypersonic+) One Piece East Blue Saga Alabasta Saga * Luffy's speed (Mach 7.33 - Hypersonic) * Desert Spada (220.85 Tons - Multi Block) * Gomu Gomu No Storm (0.65 Kiloton - Multi block level) Skypiea Saga * El Thor (16.36 Kilotons - Town) * Burn Bazooka (0.5 Kilotons - Multi block) * Sango ( 68.45 Kilotons - Town) * Reject Dial (0.81 Megatons - Town+) * Luffy Rings the Golden Belfry (0.56 Kilotons - Multi block level) * Raigou (Upperyard Destruction= 73 to 126.9 Gigatons - Island, Beanstalk = 128.44 meters) Water 7 / Enies Lobby Saga * Kalifa's lightning dodge (mach 283 - MHS) Dressrosa Saga * Dressrosa size (13491.77 meters) * Fujitora Meteors (33.2797 Gigatons of TNT- Island level) * Fujitora's meteor crater and Doflamingo's speed (203.694 kilotons - Town+, Mach 1221.84 - MHS+) * Zoro cuts Pica (308.49 kilotons - Town+) One Punch Man * Saitama parts the atmosphere (24.7421 Petatons - Multi Continent * [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MAD_SOULER/One-Punch_Man:_Beefcake_makes_a_crater Beefcake Makes a Crater (241.838 Kilotons - Town) Overwatch * Doomfist's Fist Reality * Some Beams (103.65 kilotons - Town) Red Storm Season 1 / Pre Timeskip * Nosa busts a mountain (35.78 Kilotons - Town level) * Nosa lifts a log (612194 kg - Class 1000) * Sand Dragon enlarges a hole (1.5975 kilotons - MCB+ level) Season 2 * Yulian dodges an arrow (Mach 6.5 - Hypersonic) * Heavenly beam (0.5 Kilotons - Multi block level) * Bega chicks make some craters (0.26 Tons - Building level) Shubeon Busts a hole in mountain (16.99 Tons - City Block level) Legendary Dragon Roar (1.39622 megatons - Town+) Nosa's widespread destruction (16.9 kilotons - Town level) Nosa's speed feat (Mach 4.464 [supersonic+ - ''Low end] - Mach 7.44 - High end) Nosa Crashes Again (26.796 kilotons - Town level) Satan 666 * Jin Burns the ground (837.82 tons - Multi-block) Senran Kagura * Kagura's planet flip (1.73440185e40 J - Small Star level) Seikon no Qwaser * Helium Sun (167.396 Gigatons - Island) Shaman King * Skeleton Busting (Asakura Yoh - Wall level, Ren Tao - Large Building level) The God of High School * Ruyi Jingu Extension (FTLx - 149.1783 times SOL Low-end) * Hui-Mo Ri and Han Dae-Wi Push Jupiter (7.95 * 10^38 J - Small Star level ) ToAru Majutsu no Index * Brahma Astra (Incomplete Brahma Astra = 1.6081 megatons of TNT - Town+, Completed Brahma Astra = 818.517 gigatons of TNT - Island+) * Star of Bethlehem (411.72 gigatons of TNT - Island+) * Hel freezes over (1.221 gigatons of TNT - Mountain+) * Salt with a chance of vectors (427.769 petatons - multi-continent, 1c - SoL) * Guts and Glory (mach 533.592 - Massively hypersonic) Toriko * Toriko Earth Parameters Mobile Suit Gundam * A big explosion (15.375 teratons - Country) Wakfu * Eva makes it rain (AP/DC = 34.711 kilotons - Town level, Speed = mach 58.82 - high hypersonic+) * Celestial sword (AP/DC = 14.013 gigatons - Island level, Speed = mach 406.331 - Massively hypersonic) * Grougaloragran's fire breath (791.383 kilotons - Town+) * Phaeris and Anathar create a whirlpool (6.2 teratons - Island+) * Eva throws a Gobball (AP/DC = 26.811 tons - block level, Speed = mach 2076.77 - Massively hypersonic+) We Live In An MMO?! * Guardian fight (6.8 kilotons - Town) * Slashes (Mach 184 - High Hypersonic+)Category:Miscelaneous Category:Calc Category:Destructive capacity Category:Speed Category:Attack potency Category:Durability